


Wild Hunt

by LonelyLavenderBones



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Dark Knight!Kylo Ren, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fairy!Rey, Magical Nonsense, Seelie Court, Unseelie Court, Warring Faerie Courts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLavenderBones/pseuds/LonelyLavenderBones
Summary: “Have you gotten yourself caught in a web, little bug?”The words shook her from her scrambling frenzy as the dusk of his wings engulfed her completely. He was the embodiment of what the trap represented, adorned in shadow, and wrapped in malice. The scent of carrion clung to him, forever marking him as a member of Unseelie court.———The pixie, Rey, is caught in a trap on the evening of the Wild Hunt. Knight Kylo Ren is the one to find her.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 32
Kudos: 105
Collections: One-shots and Ficlets, Reylo Theme Event





	Wild Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very quick, very short Warring Faeries ficlet for TWD's Reylo Theme Event for the theme Enemies to Lovers.
> 
> Edit: First chapter to be expanded and additional chapters to be added... maybe.

The first time Rey had met Kylo Ren it had been at the end of his blade. She hadn’t known who he was, a favorite warrior to his lord, ever evident as it was in hindsight by his cool air of regality. As Rey looked up at him, she had only seen the knight as the herald of her own doom. He stood over her, looming and dark, his pale face glowing in the late afternoon light from beneath an unruly shock of raven colored hair. Dark wings rested at his back, crooked and covered in feathers.

A trap that had been set for the Wild Hunt was embedded in her leg, the shadowed poison that laced the contraption burning at her flesh as she tried to open its ornate teeth to no avail. As soon as her foot had touched spring and the jaws had latched, she knew it was only a matter of time before the dark procession came to claim her.

The frantic fluttering of her iridescent wings as she pulled drowned out all other noise in the meadow, her thoughts all consumed with freedom.

That was all she had wanted when she had fled her master’s home.

_Tricked, Rey. Plutt tricked you. Let you get trapped for sport._

The ogre had promised her freedom if she could run—on foot, not by help of the wings that as a pixie she had been born with—from his manor in the heart of the woods, through the nearest meadow and back before moonrise.

Rey knew that she could do that in half the time, so she had accepted eagerly. All her life she had served him, scavenging Otherworld for him. Freedom was all that she craved even as servitude to Plutt was all she had ever known, and as the sun lowered, she realized that she was a fool.

“Have you gotten yourself caught in a web, little bug?”

The words shook her from her scrambling frenzy as the dusk of his wings engulfed her completely. He was the embodiment of what the trap represented, adorned in shadow, and wrapped in malice. The scent of carrion clung to him, forever marking him as a member of Unseelie court.

Beyond that, she couldn’t place what he was. He certainly wasn’t elfin with how muscular his frame was, making her briefly wonder if he were some sort of halfling. The man was beautiful in a human sort of way beneath the umbra of magic that twisted around him.

“Say something, bug.”

She bared her teeth defensively as she gave him only a snarl in reply, her fingers still wrapped around the trap that dug ever deeper into her skin.

“Aren’t Seelie fey supposed to be pretty things?” he asked, lowering his blade by just an inch as he watched her struggle impassively. “Pretty things who use their simpering lips and beguiling words to get their way? Use your pretty words, bug, and perhaps I’ll help you from your web before the Hunt reaches the meadow and whisks you far from your people.”

“You’ll free me just in time for them to give chase,” Rey accused, searching his words for tricks and untruths. He spoke as if it were only her Court that reduced itself to twisted words and promises that broke on their own, but she knew better. “To make your king look good.”

Young as she was, she had learned quickly about the cost of words. Vows were more binding than a signature on paper, leaving a fairy’s free will bending to the agreement spoken between two parties. 

“Perhaps,” he replied, the black pits of his eyes dilating as he appeared to filter through his thoughts. Not an untruth, but not a full admittance.

“Will he pat you on the head like a good little dog?”

She should have been thinking smarter and working with a wiser tongue, but his calmness irked her. More so than the sun that began to make its way below the horizon, or even the soft howls of goblins started to echo from the woods announcing the hunting party’s approach. Death at the hand of this knight would be better than to receive the tortures of his king’s court.

“Because that’s what you are to him. You are just a dog cornering a fox just in time for your master to put your catch above his mantle after claiming a kill that was yours as his own,” she seethed.

His blade rose again, pressed against her neck as his cool façade broke. Rey’s words hit him like hot water on ice, shattering his perfected composure.

“I could kill you right here.” His hand trembled as she felt the point of his blade shake against her flesh as a flash of fear shown in his obsidian gaze.

She remained defiant, lifting her chin just above the blade. 

“You could, but you won’t,” she breathed as she realized that he was just as trapped as she was. She recognized that fear, as slight it was, among that anger.

His dark eyes flickered once more, perplexed.

“Bug.”

“ _Dog_.”

Another chorus of howls rose from just beyond the riverbank near the edge of the clearing. Rey’s head jerked in the direction of the noise as her fingers went back to the clamp snared around her ankle.

“Say something pretty, and I’ll free you.” His words brought her back to the moment she was living in and not the one she was anticipating. The timber of his voice was calm once more.

_Teasing you, Rey. He’s teasing._

She swallowed hard, deciding to die with a smart tongue rather than beseech the bastard. “‘Something pretty.’”

At the edge of his full lips, Rey could have sworn that the corner of his mouth twisted upwards in amusement. He had no right to be so handsome, she thought bitterly, but if he were the last image her eyes would take it, she found that she wasn’t unhappy at that sight.

 _A catch of the light_ , she told herself, holding her breath as she waited for the party to finally reach the meadow. She could almost see them clearly in her mind. A group of creatures most hideous, moving at a ravenous pace. Would she have a chance to fight them or would she merely be swept away in their chaos?

Instead of shrieks heralding forth the Unseelie king, she heard a series of clicks followed by a thud as the sting in her ankle lessened.

“You freed me?” she breathed, glancing down at her leg. Black liquid oozed around the wounds staining her skin and burning her veins like venom, but the trap was no longer biting down on her leg. No longer pinning her to the spot that her master had sent her to die. 

Moonrise was still an hour away, she realized. She could make it back to Plutt’s manor and make him follow through on his vow to free her.

“I said that I would,” he replied simply as he sheathed his blade, watching her clamber to her feet. “It’s up to you to flee before the poison sets in… or before the party crests the meadow.”

Impulse took over as she quickly brushed her lips over his, stealing a kiss and thanking him without a word before she bolted towards the woods.

She glanced as she reached the edge of the clearing to take one last look at the knight before limping back to the manor and to claim her prize. He stared back, his face once again impassive even as he remained unmoved from his spot.

Perhaps, she thought, she would come back to repay the knight’s favor and experience more than a brief brushing of lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Twitter and Tumblr @xxlonelybones. 💜


End file.
